BrimCo
Brimstone Corporation - GM Division The Brimstone Corporation - known almost exclusively as "BrimCo" - is an intergalactic and (reportedly) inter-dimensional manufacturer of various goods, ranging from weapons to building supplies to food. The company is managed by Sven Brimstone, a humanoid figure of indeterminate age/gender (presumed male). "Manufactured" items are most often duplicated items that BrimCo has obtained in other dimensions and on other worlds. At the time of this documentation, BrimCo facilities are currently closed due to a biological infestation. History The following information is presented by Sven Brimstone. Due to its nature, some claims are unable to be verified. BrimCo's origins lie in another universe, now designated CB-01, in what is the equivalent of the year 1011 AD. The company began as a bed and breakfast of sorts, over time gaining popularity and funding to expand. BrimCo operations moved from accommodating people, to building cities, to manufacturing over the course of about 60 years. It was near the tail end of this evolution that CB-01 underwent a mass exodus of living beings. Sven Brimstone and three of his employees, Dr. Hoist Heffer, Jay Millis, and Futurus Skitz were among the remaining living beings in CB-01. With access to massive automated production plants and quite literally nothing else to do, BrimCo began experimentation with void chunks, a phenomena exclusive to CB-01 in which physical matter would cease to exist for an extremely brief period of time when exposed to bright lights. By flashing a strobe at 4100 lumens every 8.33 milliseconds in a vacuum chamber encased in an Adminium-Gold ''alloy, BrimCo pioneered the first Void-Portal technology. Access to the blank inter-dimensional space known as "the void" proved dangerous - while living in the void stops most forms of biological cell damage, movement and function within the void requires deliberate, mathematical thought and very strong will. Most beings exposed to the void will freeze, going into a "Void Coma" until they are removed. BrimCo gained access to the void in the year 1496 AD through the Void Transport Portal (VTP) Mk1, capable of transporting objects up to 6 meters in diameter. Research and development at this point turned to travel within the void. It was known that an electric current could be used to excite tears in the void from within. By locating and exciting different tears, the void could be used to travel to other other universes.* It is in these worlds that BrimCo has set up shop, selling items between the various universes with great success. At this point in time, BrimCo has established trade posts in the following universes: CB-01, CB-02, CB-03, SO-NARPAS, 'SO-GM13, SO-DRP2.5. BrimCo has in some way or another visited 76 universes at the time of this writing. *It is not currently known if different universes are actually different, or merely separated by massive space. Faction Goals BrimCo has a primary goal of moving ideas and technology between universes to encourage technological diversity, competition, and innovation. A secondary goal from BrimCo is to amass large amounts of valuable material through the resale of wares. Homeworld/Headquarters The true BrimCo homeworld is the planet Profanus in the CB-01 universe. This planet is now a desolate wasteland, home only to BrimCo operations following the mass-exodus extinction event in the year 1067 AD. BrimCo operations are spread throughout multiple universes (see above). BrimCo HQ for this universe (designated SO-GM13) is located on the moon ''Phobos''''' in orbit around Mars in the Sol system. Spacecraft BrimCo uses a large assortment of ships obtained from various universes and cultures with light to major modifications. BrimCo generally uses the same ships it sells. BrimCo does not have an offensive fleet, and is not equipped to fight a war; only to defend HQ and supply others. Equipment BrimCo HQ is equipped with 4 "PowerLifterXXL" Class matter duplicators, a docking station/barracks, and the VTP Mk12, capable of transporting items of up to 15,000km in diameter over the course of one week via quantum tunneling. As with its ships, BrimCo equipment is a mixture of technology obtained from throughout the multiverse. Category:Factions